


I Thee Worship

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Charlotte is feeling... odd. Sidney helps her over come it.





	I Thee Worship

**Author's Note:**

> There was no place to work this in, but I was thinking this took place 2-3 weeks into their marriage.

Charlotte woke feeling... restless.

It had been subtle at first. Barely even noticeable as she ate her breakfast off a tray in her room (an indulgence since Sidney had left at sunrise to go hunting with his brothers), but it had come to attention as she laced up her stays. The stiff fabric catching and pushing against her breasts, causing a dull ache.

It grew during the morning, even spreading down her body to other locations. Walking only served to intensify it and lunch held no relief, the dull ache stealing away her appetite. She had tried to read as a distraction but nothing could catch her interest for long. She had just tossed aside another book when a soft laugh caught her ear.

“What did it do to offend you?”

Sidney walked into the room and the dull ache flared up into an inferno.

“For that matter, what did any of them do?” Sidney gestured at the half dozen books that lay scattered across the sofa and table around her.

“You're back!” Charlotte leapt to her feet.

Sidney smiled, “I am, and entirely at your disposal.” He took her hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Oh...” Charlotte let out a shaky breath as fire seemed to spring from his lips into her skin.

“Are you alright?” Sidney asked, his eyebrows drawing together. “You looked flushed.”

“No. It's only...” Charlotte struggled to put her state into words, “I missed you.”

Sidney's face relaxed slightly, “You're sure it's not a fever?”

Charlotte took a deep breath, if she could not talk of this strange feeling with her husband then who could she confide in? No, it must be Sidney.

“Not a fever. I've just felt... that is, I...” Taking another deep breath Charlotte took his hand that was still holding hers and brought it up to press against her breast. A small shudder ran through her, “Oh!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if every hair on his body suddenly stood on end. Sidney looked at his wife, his dear Charlotte, who was close to coming undone by just that one touch.

Her eyes fluttered for a second as she said, “I've missed you.”

Sidney felt his blood thicken and his body heat instantly. Charlotte had _missed him. _His first instinct was to rush her upstairs to her room but then another thought took over, what would Charlotte do in this state of arousal? What was her body asking for?

It took every ounce of will power he had to keep his voice steady as he asked, “Is it just here that you've missed me?” He gave her breast a firm squeeze and felt a hard nipple slip up over the top of her stays. “Or are there other places?”

Her eyes shut as she answered, “Down, lower.”

He placed his other hand on to the outside of her thigh. “Your bud?” She always responded beautifully when he touched her there.

“No. It's... deeper in.”

Sidney felt as if he had taken a blow to the chest. _Deeper in?_ How could he...

He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Charlotte's throat. “Let me take care of the door and then I'll take care of you.”

He let go of her and moved quickly to close and lock the door. But this moment served to bring Charlotte back to her senses.

“Sidney, you don't mean to... in here?!”

Sidney pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. When the kiss finally ended Charlotte was swaying slightly.

“Yes, right here,” he said and kissed her again, taking the chance to walk slowly towards the book strewn sofa. The kiss broke as he sat down but Sidney quickly pulled Charlotte into his lap and kissed her again.

As her thoughts of propriety faded, Sidney took the chance to slide a hand up Charlotte's leg and under her skirt. As he made his way up and slipped under her chemise, Charlotte's breathing picked up speed. When he finally made contact with her mons Venus she began to have the most wonderful little stuttered whine. But before he could continue on his quest of _deeper in_ Charlotte pushed back suddenly.

“Not that,” She shifted and went from sitting on his lap to straddling it. Her hands moving to undo the buttons of his fall. “You.”

Sidney's head fell back against the sofa as all the blood left it and rushed south. He regained a bit of sense when he felt Charlotte lick his throat.

“Was that wrong? Should I have not licked you?”

The growl that came rumbling out from his chest caught Sidney by surprise, but the effect it had on his wife was a thing of beauty.

“Oh, Sidney!” She leaned back in, returning to kiss along his neck. At the same time she reached down and drew him from his trousers. Grabbing her hips roughly Sidney lifted her, while she pulled her skirts out of the way.

Then they were joined.

After that rush Charlotte seemed to settle. Content just to be like that. To be with him as fully as she could ever be. Slow, soft, kisses were shared. His jacket and waistcoat and her outer dress were removed. Charlotte returned again and again to nip lightly at his neck and he took the time to lean the exact shape of her nipples with his tongue.

After some time Charlotte said, “It's not enough.” Then reached over and pushed the books that had been sitting as silent witnesses off the sofa and on to the floor. One of her knees hitched up onto his hip and then she was twisting, laying herself down and pulling him on top of her.

“Is that better?” he asked.

Charlotte shook her head, “I don't... there's a spot – inside. I just need... More.” she tried to lift her hips and Sidney raised himself to aid her, but she wasn't able to find a pose that she needed and he just ended up slipping out of her.

“No! Stay in me.” Charlotte's hands shot out and grabbed the first thing they encountered in her quest to draw him back to her, said spot being his ass. Sidney's mind went white with pleasure, then sprang back with amazing clarity.

“Just for a moment, my love,” he said as he sat up and reached over to the chair to retrieve a bolster from it. He slid an arm under her hips and lifted, placing the pillow below her, then returning himself once more to her warm embrace.

“Sidney!” she cried as he slid back into her. “Oh, that is perfect! There! Stay right there!”

With Herculean effort, he did as his wife commanded. Staying still as she lay under him, her hips moving in small rolls and her breasts shaking out of her stays with each gasping breath she took.

“Yes, yes, oh, Sidney.” And then, most wonderful of all, she reached up and palmed her own breast – finding the hard nipple and pinching. Her body started heaving, clamping down on him until he came with a loud groan. Below him Charlotte continued to shake, her body calming for a moment then shuddering again. Slowly the shudders lessened and he felt himself slip from her.

“Don't go,” she mumbled.

“Not for the world,” he answered and watched as her eyes fell closed and sleep claimed her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte slowly came awake, feeling blissful and boneless. She was laying on her side and when she opened her eyes Sidney's face was laying right next to hers.

He shifted, sitting up, and Charlotte realized that they were still in the sitting room, her laying on the sofa and Sidney on the floor beside her.

She felt a blush cover her face. What must he think of her!

“Are you feeling any better, madam?” he asked with a teasing smile.

“I don't know what came over me,” she said, trying to discreetly tuck her breasts back into the stays. “To act like that outside of my nightly duties – “

“It’s not,” Sidney cut her off. “It’s not your duty.”

He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her ring, “It’s my vow. With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship.” He kissed the ring again. “While I have cherished our times together, I don’t think I have had a chance to truly worship you before. Thank you for giving me that chance.”

Charlotte was stunned, after the shameless way she had exposed herself... he thanked her?

Her confusion must have shown on her face for Sidney leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

“This is what the scriptures speak of, do they not? Two becoming one? Your feelings and urges placed into my care and mine into yours,” he kissed her again.

“But then, I wonder...” her natural boldness returning, “why is it that only you have the vow to worship? Should not I give your body the same care?”

“The Lord in his wisdom knew I would find my pleasure in seeing you gain yours,” Sidney's smile grew wide, his eyes crinkling up. “Where ever, when ever, and how ever you wish.”

“When ever? But what if, like today, you are away from the house?” Charlotte asked playfully.

“Then you simply have to send a note,” he replied. “I have a reputation as being rude, so I could just get up and leave without being questioned. After all, what matter on earth could be more important then my wife_ missing_ me?”


End file.
